The White curse
by kitney averdale
Summary: It was a great party... everyone was laughing, Cana wants more beer, fights happened osionally. Ever sine the events of the Alvarez war and Acnologia's return, the mags were tired but now that everything was solved, everything should be fine... A mysterious figure says otherwise...


**Fairy tail ain't mine honey **

_***thoughts**_

**A/N: HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY!**

Peace, it's the one thing everyone wants to achieve. As the Alvavrez war and the conflict with acnologia has ended everyone can finally sigh with relief. It took months to rebuild what was damaged in the Fiore, the last of the Alvarez soldiers had finally left with no words and guilds were non-stop partying. One particular guild was loud and obnoxious as always, Fairy tail, home of the strongest wizards in Fiore. There was Erza Scarlet, AKA _**Titania**_, her magic cannot be compared to any knight or any swrod wielding warrior for her skill was beautiful and elegant. Then there is Gray Fullbuster, AKA _**the demon slayer**_, His ie make is so fast that you won't be able to see it until you get hit. There is Lucy Heartfelia, daughter of a noble but she wants to spend her life with her own decisions and her own power. And lastly, Natsu Dragneel, _**AKA E.N.D, King of dragons, Salamander of fairy tail**_, and many more, His power annot be compared to any wizard saint or mage in Fiore, He defeated his brother Zeref Dragneel, the strongest black mage in the continent. He is what everyone calls, A strong but gentle man. Now in this story, we get to see what happened right after the Alvarez and Acnologia war and who dares to appear right in the middle of the guilds celebration.

-000Kitney_Averdale000-

"Dear it seems everyone is having fun" a figure says smiling in darkness, as he watches the mages partying in the night below. It then spots a particular man it's been looking for.

"Oh how you've grown , my boy" smiling to himself as he holds a book and skims through a bit of it. "Hmm I guess he left a few things but a little nodge to the head won't hurt" He says as he jumps down and wears something formal. After all it is a party.

"HAHAAHAHAH MORE BEER HERE PLEAAAASSEEE" Cana screams as she waves an empty barrel of beer in front of the distraught waiters. Everyone was having a good time, Sabertooth, Lacrima Scale, and every guild in Fiore was celebrating as they have defeated the Alvarez army as well as the notorious Acnologia.

*sigh" We finally get a brake!" Lucy exclaims as she walked through the heavy crowd. She see's sting almost getting drunk and roug looking like he didn't want to deal with a drunk sting. There's gray talking with Juvia _***looks like they're having a good time* **_s giggles to herself. Then she spots Natsu looking at the party with silence which was rare for the dragon slayer. "Hey natsu what's wrong?" Lucy says as she stands next to natsu. " Everyone's having a good time luce but I can't shake this feeling of someone's watching us" Natsu says looking at the drink he's holding.

"Oh natsu it's just a small survivor's guilt, that's all! Now go and enjoy the party" Lucy says msiling while patting natus's back. Natsu smiles back and nods. In the rest of the night there were only shouting drunks, dancing and the occasional brawls. Most of the guilds had already left leaving a few members of Fairy tail and Sabertooth to clean up. "Man why do we have to clean" Sting groans as he picks up a suspicious tissue and throws it at the trash with a gag.

"Because you were part who made this mess sting now hurry up I want to sleep" Rouge syas folding the table cloth neatly and putting them on the side. "Froshe says so too!" The exceed exclaims. "Yah sting take responsibility" Lector says smugly. Earning a small foil hitting the exceeds head. The two then shout at each other while rouge bangs his head on the table he was fixing. Gray and Erza wath with amusement as they help eah other putting down the deorations while lucy and Gajeel sweeps.

Natsu was helping in burning the burnable trash with Wendy, when he sees an exeed looking like Happy. " OY! Happy where you goin'? you better help or no FISH!" Natsu says running to the alley way he saw 'happy' go into. "Natsu- san wait!" Wendy exclaims running after natsu.

When Natsu enters the alley way he saw nothing but darkness. He walks forward with a fire on his hands, he looks around and sees nothing but rats scrambling away from the sudden light. He looks forward and sees a pair of white glowing eyes. Natsu couldn't help but wonder that the pair of eyes were familiar. He couldn't stop staring at the glowing eyes until it spoke.

" Natsu dear you have grown so much" A soft gentle voice calls out and Natsu couldn't help but feel pain in his heart. It was too familiar. He then starts to hear more voices.

"Natsu you have such great magic!"

"wowie natsu I wish I can be like you"

" your power shall help this country's war"

"NO!PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY"

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME!"

"aw poor human is alone, here let me reieve your pain"

Natsu couldn't handle it anymore as the pain starts growing around his heart he sank to his knees, hoping it would go away by then. He felt a pair of gentle hands gently put their fingers under his chin and makes him face whatever was in front of him.

"Natsu" Pain. Pain skyrocketed everywhere in his body, he didn't even notice he was screaming loud as hell, it was too much for the young dragon slayer as he felt his magic explode around him. He couldn't see anything but white, he started crying he didn't know why until everything went dark.

"I missed you"

-000Kitney_Averdale000-

"Natsu –San wait up!" Wendy shouts as she ran to natsu with Carla staying behind. "Jeez, what a crude man" she says when suddenly she was tapped at the back. She looks behind to see Happy standing there with fish in his mouth.

"Wash up cara" he says looking at Carla with hearts in his eyes.(Whats up Carla). Carla's eyes widen when she sees the Tomcat, if he was here then!

A sudden explosion of black fire erupts from the alleyway natsu enters. Everyone stands in shock for a second then ran where it came from. Carla did not have a good feeling for this.

Gray was the first to arrive to see a white and glowing figure standing in front of an unconscious Natsu. It's hand was placed in the dragon slayers locks as Gray saw him doing whatever magic into prepared his stance "**ICE MAKE SPEAR**" Gray shouts as spears threw themselves at the enemy but to no avail as it only passed through it but it surely took it's attention away from Natsu. It smiled.

"Well hello there" it says when Gray felt a shock making him to literally fly to the air and hit what he thinks is Wendy. He scrambles to his feet and checks Wendy's condition, she was fine she had cushioned grays fall with her wind magic to make a softer fall. "Wendy what happened?" Gray asked but Wendy couldn't speak when she felt erza's sword run through the air supposedly to hit the figure but to no avail. The others had arrived as well shocked to see what's happening.

"SALAMNDER WAKE UP YOU ASS" Gajeel shouts needing to see natsu at least wake up from whatever happened. Natsu stayed unconscious on the ground seemingly lifeless.

"It seems back up has arrived" It smiles as its hands glows and everyone prepares for the attack.

So much for a good night.

-000Kitney_Averdale000-

**A/N: Who boy that was a lot…. 1283 to b exact well I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Review me if ya got anythin' to say and comment if y'all want the nex part to be fast but short or slow but the story will be long :p**

**Next time in the White curse:**

"I-Is he gonna wake up?"

"I don't know honey"

"W-what are you saying then?"

"No that's not possible"

"We need him the one person we though was gone"

**Thank for reading!**


End file.
